Comeback Home
by Chanlove
Summary: Chanyeol memberikan kejutan kecil di hari kepulangannya ke Seoul untuk Baekhyun. Sebuket bunga mawar merah dan percintaan singkat namun terasa panas dan bergairah. CHANBAEK. GS. M. VIGNETTE. REMAKE.


Menjadi seorang dokter spesialis di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku di rumah sakit hingga terlupakan oleh kehadiran seseorang yang sangat kucintai, yaitu Chanyeol _oppa_. Laki-laki yang telah banyak membuat hidupku berubah 180 derajat dari yang seharusnya, laki-laki yang telah membuat aku rela membagi cintaku hanya untuknya, juga laki-laki yang selama ini kunantikan sebagai pasangan hidupku selamanya.

Pertemuan kami diawali dengan pertengkaran kecil ketika tanpa sengaja mobilnya menyerempetku yang sedang menyeberang, sehingga membuat kertas makalah yang kupegang terjatuh dan terendam oleh kubangan air berisikan air hujan yang tercampur dengan tanah. Aku terkejut bukan main. Saat itu, yang kupikirkan bukanlah rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di sepasang lututku akibat tergores aspal, namun yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah makalah presentasiku yang sudah tidak dapat terselamatkan lagi karena basah kuyup oleh rendaman kubangan air hujan. Aku menangis meratapinya.

Beberapa pejalan kaki menatapku iba, sementara mobil milik Chanyeol _oppa_ yang menyerempetku saat itu masih berhenti di sampingku yang tertunduk lesu. Belum ada satu orang-pun yang mendekat untuk menolong. Hingga kemudian aku melihat Kris, salah satu teman di kampus yang membantu mengumpulkan kertas makalahku yang masih bisa diselamatkan, bersama dengan seorang laki-laki asing yang kuketahui sebagai Chanyeol _oppa_.

Aku sangat marah kepadanya. Tanpa memikirkan keadaan di sekitar, aku membentak dan memarahinya saat itu juga. Sedangkan ia hanya meminta maaf sambil berusaha menghindari pukulanku di dadanya. Kris ikut memisahkan aku dari Chanyeol _oppa_ dan aku mengancam pria itu bahwa aku akan menuntutnya sebelum ia pergi bersama mobil mewahnya dengan alasan jika ia sedang terburu-buru.

Peristiwa itu sudah lama sekali terjadi. Aku akan merasa sangat malu apabila Chanyeol _oppa_ membahasnya ketika kami berdua sedang pergi berkencan, dan ia akan mentertawakan kedua pipiku yang memerah hingga aku merajuk memintanya untuk berhenti.

Waktu kebersamaan kami memang tidak banyak. Tetapi Chanyeol _oppa_ selalu berusaha membuat kencan kami tampak berkesan meski hanya lima belas menit. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menghapus segala rasa lelahku sehingga ia akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman manis pada akhir pertemuan kami.

Sayangnya, untuk beberapa minggu ini, Chanyeol _oppa_ harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan sebuah projek besar di Jeju sehingga kami hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon atau _video call_. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang akhir minggu ini sekaligus mengajakku makan malam romantis demi merayakan kepulangannya dari Jeju.

Pukul 12.45, aku masih duduk manis di ruanganku. Sebuah tempat yang ukurannya tidak seberapa, namun memiliki fasilitas yang cukup mewah untuk dokter spesialis seperti diriku. Seorang asisten sekaligus teman, bernama Do Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Langkahnya nampak tergesa-gesa hingga aku tanpa sadar mengerutkan dahiku menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , ada apa?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Uh, Baek, ada seorang pasien yang memaksa untuk masuk dan periksa lebih dulu, sepertinya ia mengidap penyakit kulit yang serius sampai menyelang beberapa pasien yang sedang mengantri." Jawabnya ketakutan. Dapat kulihat tangannya yang menggenggem sebuah papan daftar pasien bergetar karena hal ini.

Pikiranku beralih kepada topik yang dibicarakan oleh Kyungsoo. "Mungkin ia sudah membuat janji denganku. Sudahkah kau cari tahu nama dan jenis penyakitnya?"

"Belum sama sekali," Kyungsoo menggeleng, "para suster yang berjaga di ruang tunggu ketakutan melihatnya. Seorang laki-laki yang kupikir adalah temannya sedang mencoba membujuk pasien ini untuk kembali ke antrian paling belakang. Tetapi sepertinya pasien ini tidak mau menunggu sesuai dengan nomor antriannya. Oh, Baek, kulitnya seperti terbakar sesuatu hingga mengelupas dan mengeluarkan cairan! Beberapa pasien bahkan mundur dari antrian supaya mereka tidak berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu."

"Sebaiknya kau minta beberapa penjaga keamanan untuk menenangkan suasana di sana, sementara kau membawa pasien itu kemari, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

"Baik, Baek."

Do Kyungsoo baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya ketika aku kembali mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan penting, "Kyungsoo- _ya_ , cari tahu juga apakah pasien itu pendatang atau bukan. Jika dia adalah pasien pendatang, beritahu aku dari mana tempat asalnya."

"Ya, Baekhyun. Tunggu sebentar."

Kyungsoo menutup pintu ruanganku. Aku menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Bekerja sebagai seorang dokter spesialis kulit dan kecantikan membuatku memaksakan diri untuk berani melihat berbagai macam penyakit menjijikan yang diderita oleh pasien. Semakin lama aku bekerja di sini, maka semakin banyak pula jenis penyakit yang harus kutangani dengan baik. _It's okay_ , aku telah memilih jalur ini maka aku akan menerima resiko dan menjalankan sesuatu yang telah kupilih. Aku harap, aku akan menemukan yang lebih baik ke depannya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, hampir 15 menit, Kyungsoo kembali membuka pintu dengan senyuman tipis yang membuatku cukup iri dengan wajah cantiknya. Tetapi yang kupikirkan saat ini bukanlah bentuk fisik seseorang melainkan pasienku yang terlantar di ruang tunggu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru saja membicarakan kejadian ini dengan pengurus administrasi. Mereka bilang bahwa pria itu bernama Choi Youngji dan memiliki luka bakar serius di wajahnya. Ia datang kemari bukan untuk periksa, tetapi hanya untuk membeli obat dan krim wajahnya yang sudah habis." Jawab Kyungsoo. "oh ya, dari info yang kudapat, pasien itu adalah pendatang dari Jeju."

Jeju. Mendengar kata itu aku langsung teringat kekasihku yang sedang sibuk di sana. Bagaimana kabarnya kira-kira? Apakah ia sudah makan siang? Oh, dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sana? Apakah ia sedang melakukan rapat yang membosankan, atau membuat proposal penawaran yang memusingkan? Andai saja ia tahu bahwa hatiku terasa sangat hampa apabila tak ada di sisinya.

"Baek, kau ingin aku memanggil pasien Choi sekarang juga?"

Aku mengangguk pelan ketika merasakan ponselku bergetar di dalam saku. Aku membiarkan Kyuungsoo pergi meninggalkan aku sementara aku mengecek sebuah pesan masuk yang datang dari...

 _'Chagi-ya, bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau sudah makan siang? Kuharap kau tidak melupakannya. Aku di sini merindukanmu—with Love, PCY.'_

Chanyeol _oppa_.

Oh, bolehkah aku berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa aku lebih merindukannya saat ini? Hell. Kami hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon genggam dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatku puas berbincang-bincang dengannya. Bisakah aku pergi ke Jeju saat ini juga dan mencari kekasihku untuk bisa kupeluk dan kucium hingga kami menghabiskan malam panas bersama-sama?

 _I can't do it, of course_. Puluhan orang menunggu untuk sembuh dan aku satu-satunya perantara yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tanggung jawabku begitu saja, bukan?

Memikirkan Chanyeol _oppa_ membuat kepalaku terasa pening. Kuputuskan untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum pasien bermarga Choi itu datang bersama Kyungsoo. Aku berjalan memasuki kamar kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Di dalam, aku sibuk menebalkan _makeup_ -ku yang hampir luntur setelah mencuci muka agar terlihat lebih _fresh_ dan bersemangat. Namun di sela-sela kegiatanku membenarkan _makeup_ , aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali. Aku cepat-cepat menutup _lipgloss_ -ku dan segera membuka pintu kamar kecil ini.

*

"Byun _uisa-nim_ ,"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara seorang pria yang familiar di telingaku. Mataku membulat dengan bibir menganga lebar.

Chanyeol _oppa_ , berdiri di hadapanku. Dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang kurasa akan membuatku mengidap penyakit diabetes mendadak, dan sebuket bunga mawar merah kesukaanku di tangannya.

Aku mendekat, mataku terfokus kepada wajahnya yang sumringah. "C-chanyeol _oppa_?"

"Huh?"

" _Oppa_ , kenapa... kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah... kau sedang mengurus pekerjaan di Jeju?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'Chanyeol _oppa_ '?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "K-kau, Chanyeol _oppa_...?"

"Byun _uisa-nim_ , Anda mungkin salah orang. Namaku bukan Chanyeol, aku adalah Choi Youngji. Seorang pasien yang mengamuk karena tak bisa menahan rasa rindu pada kekasihnya yang berada di Seoul."

"M- _mwo_? _Oppa_ , jangan bercanda!"

Kulihat Chanyeol _oppa_ tertawa keras. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memelukku. Tetapi aku justru memukul dadanya pelan sehingga membuat kami berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

" _Jeongmal bogoshippeo_."

" _Na-do_."

"Jadi ini semua adalah rencanamu bersama Kyungsoo?" tanyaku. Chanyeol _oppa_ terkekeh sembari mengacak-acak rambutku sebagai balasannya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku karena ulah jahilnya.

" _Oppa_!"

Ia tertawa lagi. Kali ini tawanya membuatku ikut tersenyum, "Baiklah, Byun _uisa-nim_. Bolehkah aku membawamu pergi ke ranjangku sekarang juga?"

*

Pintu didorong keras oleh Chanyeol _oppa_. Aku menyambar bibirnya ketika ia menghempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang besarnya. Ranjang favoritku, ranjang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi saksi bisu percintaan panas kami berdua.

Aku menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol _oppa_. Bibirnya mendominasi bibirku dengan rakus. Tubuhnya yang cukup besar menindih tubuhku yang setengah telanjang. Tetesan keringat mulai berjatuhan di antara kening kami yang bersentuhan.

"Ohhh... _oppa_ , _yess_... _touch me there_... ughh!"

Aku mengerang keras, ciuman hangat dari bibir kekasihku mulai turun perlahan-lahan, ke arah payudaraku, mengecup sisi luarnya tanpa berniat menyentuh putingku. Aku mendesah keras, memohon kepada Chanyeol _oppa_ agar menyentuhku di sana.

"Oh.. ohh... _please_... _there_... ouhhh!!!"

Hawa nafsu menguasaiku. Aku mengeluh tak tahan hingga tanpa sadar kedua tanganku bergerak meremas rambut cokelat Chanyeol _oppa_ dan membawanya ke arah putingku sementara jarinya yang panjang kubawa ke arah vagina sensitifku.

"Ahhh, masukkan... kumohon..."

" _Oppa, jebal_..."

Aku mendorong tubuh Chanyeol _oppa_ sekuat tenaga yang kupunya. Gairah menguasaiku hingga posisi kami terbalik sekarang. Kubuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol _oppa_ dan membuka resleting celana jeans-nya. Penis yang selama ini menjadi mainan kesukaanku itu langsung menegak keras setelah kuurut beberapa kali. Aku dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol _oppa_ yang sepertinya tidak kuat menahan nafsu hingga menjambak rambutku dengan lembut dan mendorong kepalaku untuk mengulum penisnya.

"Ohhh... nakal sekali kau Nyonya Park. Ugh! Apa kau mempelajari semua ini ketika aku sedang berada di Jeju? Ohhh... oh... ouhhh... lebih cepat, sayangghh..."

Aku menyeringai di sela-sela kulumanku pada penisnya. Aku berniat mengerjai Chanyeol _oppa_ sesekali dan ide-ide gila itu mulai bermunculan di kepalaku. Ketika kurasakan ukuran penisnya makin membesar, aku melepas mulutku dan membiarkan kekasih tampanku berteriak frustasi. Kemudian tanpa diduga, seolah ia ingin membalas kenakalanku, ia kembali merubah posisi. Kini aku menungging membelakanginya dan ia memasukkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke lubang vaginaku.

"AHH! Ahhh... Ouhh... Oppaa... _pleasee_... _pleaseee_... ouuuuhh..."

" _Oppaa_ , _jebaaalll_... _fuck me hard_ , ughh!"

Kedua bokongku ikut bergoyang ke belakang, saling menumbuk kelamin demi mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih dalam percintaan kami ini. Hingga kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu mendorongku dengan keras hingga aku memejamkan mataku untuk segera mengeluarkannya, sedangkan Chanyeol _oppa_ terus mempercepat pompaannya pada vaginaku.

"Ahhh... ssshhh... _oppa, I'm coming_! Oohhh..."

"Ssshhh... bersama-sama, sayang... ohh... aahhhhh... ummmhh..."

"Auuhhhh... ummhhh..."

Lalu aku merasakan bagian intimku menghangat. Cairan cinta kami menyatu begitu saja. Dan, kuharap semua yang kami lakukan ini bisa membuahkan hasil.

"Hei, dokter Byun. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

*

 _Dear Chanyeol oppa, si Tuan Park yang menyebalkan,_

 _Seandainya kau tahu seberapa besar rasa cintaku kepadamu, akankah kau tinggal dan berjanji untuk selalu mencintaiku hingga ajal memisahkan kita? Aku percaya kepadamu, meski kau bukanlah pria baik yang selama ini kuidam-idamkan, tetapi aku akan tetap belajar mencintaimu. Aku akan mencoba untuk memahami segala kekuranganmu, dan kumohon izinkan aku melakukannya. Karena sesungguhnya tak ada lagi seseorang yang bisa mengerti aku selain dirimu._

 _I love you._


End file.
